Happy Birthday
by Bandersnatch202
Summary: It's Colin's birthday, and Tory wants to do something special for him! The title is simple but the meaning is deeper when you read the story.


Happy Birthday

Chapter 1: Study Break

Summary: It's Colin's birthday, and Tory wants to do something special for him! The title is simple but the meaning is deeper when you read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Off*Beat nor do I own Tory or Colin. Oddly enough, usually when I write these things I mention something about how "if the creators knew what I was doing with their characters they would hunt me down" but this time I think what I have in mind doesn't go to far from what Jen originally intended!

"Now, when you carry this number over to the.. Colin are you listening?" Tory asked as the raven haired boy next to him sighed and slumped down a bit in the couch. The look he gave Tory was answer enough, they had been studying non-stop for the past three hours and it was getting to be a bit much for the poor boy. "Come on Colin, you promised that you'd put in more of an effort after you got a C on that last exam, you need to focus if you want to learn this stuff. I may be an amazing tutor," Tory said with out a single bit of modesty, "but it doesn't help if the person I'm trying to teach isn't willing to learn.

Colin sighed and groaned softly, swiveling around on the couch, his feet propped up off the end, his head resting in Tory's lap as he mock glared up at the red head. "Tory.. We've been studying for over three hours, can't we take a break at least? I want to learn this, I really do, it's just.. to much all at once." His eyes silently begged for freedom from Physics, even if only for a little while.

With a dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes Tory put the book down on the table. "Fine you win, we can take a break, but only for a little while ok?" He gave Colin an insistent look, telling the boy that he's not joking and that they will be getting back to it later. The raven haired boy just grinned and nodded enthusiastically, ecstatic for the gift of a break. Tory leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands, not denying that even he was getting sick of all the numbers. He smiled down at Colin, "So... what do you wanna do for the break?" he asked curiously.

The normally shy quiet boy smiled mischievously and reached up, gripping Tory by the back of his head, his fingers sliding through the other boys soft fiery locks as he dragged him down to be face to face. "Take a wild guess..." Colin all but purred, not giving Tory a chance to even react before kissing him deeply, pressing their lips together tightly. Tory squeaked in mild surprise, but when he felt Colin's lips on his own he can't help but moan softly, hands cupping the raven's face as he leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Tongues lashing together playfully as Tory helped Colin sit up a bit so he can hold him close while they enjoy each other fully.

Arms laced behind backs, fingers sliding shirts up haphazardly, Colin snuggled deeper into Tory's lap as the taller boy dominated the kiss. Not that Colin minded in the slightest, returning the intense kisses with equal strength, both boys being left breathless as they explore each others mouths and bodies, both fully mapped out but never boring. Colin gasped as he felt one of Tory's hands slithering its way up his chest under his shirt, he tried to squirm away at first but only succeeded in mewling softly as Tory's expert fingers tweaked the ravens sensitive nipple.

"Nyahhhh T.. Torrrrry.." Colin moaned quietly, shivering in his boyfriends embrace. Tory chuckled and nipped at Colin's lips.

"Silence my little kitten," he said, smiling as he watched Colin shiver at the pet name Tory had for him, "don't want my mom overhearing again do you? I think we both had plenty enough embarrassment from that to last us for a while don't you?" he said playfully as he fiddled with Colin's other nipple, smiling as he watched the boy struggle to keep his noises quiet.

The looks Colin sent up at him, a delicious mix between denied release and pleading for more as he hissed through clenched teeth "Gaahhhh T..tory.. d....don't be such a.. a... tease!" he gasped out quietly as Tory continued to slide his hands across the smaller boys smooth sensitive skin.

Tory leaned back in, capturing his boyfriends lower lip between his teeth and suckling gently, releasing it and licking at the boys lips, alternating between kisses and licks as he made his way down. From chin, to cheek, to jaw, to throat and finally down to the boys neck, his tongue lathing away at the spot where the shoulder meets the neck slowly and sensually.

Colin's eyes widened as he realized what Tory intended, his hands tightening around his love as he starts to beg and plead with him. "Oh god! No.. Not there Tory! Not in your house! Ahh.. N..noo I.. I can't... please don't!" his breath coming in short gasps as he felt Tory's lips curling into a smile on his neck. Tory's hand slide out from under Colin's shirt and moved up to ghost across the boys lips. With a slightly feral growl, Tory suddenly latched on to Colin's neck, kissing licking and sucking at the one spot eagerly, loving the way it made his boyfriend react.

The poor ravens eyes snapped open wide as he sucked Tory's fingers into his mouth to try and silence his moans and sobs of pleasure, his lithe form writhing on the couch beneath his taller assailant. The pleasure radiating from his neck and pulsating through his body drove him wild, his voice choked off at first but after a moment or two it started to come in clear and loud. Unable to stop them his loud groans echoed across the small apartment, even muffled as they were.

All the grinning green eyed boy could do is moan softly to himself, loving how much pleasure he could give Colin by such a simple act. He could feel the boys hardness through his pants as he shuddered and twisted beneath him in pleasure. Tory continued his attack on that sweet spot on his boyfriends neck that made him moan so loud, purring to himself as he enjoyed the sounds. He felt Colin's breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps and felt him humping and grinding upwards insistently. Knowing full well what the boy wanted Tory grinned as he raised his body up to keep it away from Colin's as the boy tried desperately to find release.

Colin whined as Tory denied the contact, blushing deeply as he knew what Tory was trying to do again. He coiled his arms tightly around his boyfriends neck and hung on for dear life as Tory's expert lips and tongue do their work. He felt the warmth pooling in his belly as he gasped and shuddered intensely, his body arching as he goes taught and finds his pleasurable release, his voice cutting out in a silent sob of passion before flowing back in as full fledged panting moans, his hips twitching as he made a mess of his boxers and pants.

Tory smiled as he held his lover in the throes of his orgasm, lightly sucking on the spot to keep Colin going as the boy shuddered and twitched in his arms. Once he felt Colin relax and go limp he grinned, letting the boy puddle into the couch, completely spent and gasping for breath, face flushed as he smiled up at his love.

"D... damn you Tory.. Why do you love doing that to me so much?" he asked through half-lidded eyes. All Tory could do was chuckle and snuggle down against Colin, nuzzling the boy softly as he kissed him.

"Can you blame me? Do you have any idea how hot you look when I do that to you?" Tory shivered as he felt his own hardness twinge at the memory so fresh in his mind. He licked Colin's lips and smiled lovingly at him. "When I can make you cum by doing nothing other than sucking on this one little spot." He lightly rubbed at the large hicky he left behind, smiling as he heard Colin gasp in pleasure again. "Hehe, don't worry, I've had my fun."

"G-good, because I don't think I could stay quiet if you did it a second time... or stay conscious for that matter." The raven said, smiling beneath Tory, his breathing slowly steadying as he came down from his high. He both cursed and adored that spot on his neck that enabled Tory to make him cum without ever even having to touch him down below. His arms still coiled around Tory's neck, he purred softly and kissed him, sighing contentedly.

They snuggled together on the couch for a few moments, kissing sweetly and relaxing in the afterglow, happy to simply be together for the moment in time. A moment that was all to short, as a light knock on the doorframe from the kitchen into the living room came. They glanced up and Tory's mother was standing there, smiling at the adorable scene but with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Colin sweety, Doctor Garrets just called, he says he needs you to come home right away."

Colin's face fell as he turned back to Tory, who's face was a reflected picture of dismay. The boys groaned as they sat up, adjusting themselves as they did.

"But we're studying tonight, Doctor Garrets said-" Colin began hopefully, but Mary shook her head softly.

"Doctor Garrets knows that, he said he was sorry to have to interrupt as he knows how important your sessions with Tory are, but that he really needs you to come back home right away to help him with something. He wouldn't go into detail but he was very insistent. I'm sorry boys." She smiled at them weakly, trying to show her support for them as best she could.

"Thank you for telling me Ms. Blake, I'll be heading out soon then," Colin sighed in frustration and started packing up his books and things, Tory helping him but they both made sure to take their time. Mary chuckled softly and turned to leave, but she stopped and poked her head back into the room, catching the two of them putting down what they were holding and moving towards each other. They quickly jumped back to picking things up as she laughed.

"Oh and boys?" Colin and Toy both looked up at her quizzically. "Close, but next time just a little bit quieter." she grinned wickedly as the color drained from Tory's face and rushed to Colin's, the red head spluttering while the raven just turned away, ears glowing red with embarrassment. Mary laughed and headed back into the kitchen, leaving the poor boys alone now that she was done teasing.

As soon as she was gone the two boys glanced up at each other, Tory smiled weakly at Colin who returned the look and moved over, slipping his arms around Tory's waist. They kissed softly, holding each other close for a moment before Colin broke the kiss and sighed. "I should get going, Doctor Garrets probably has some experiment he needs to run or something." he says coldly as he finishes stuffing his things into his bag.

Tory rubbed his boyfriends shoulders soothingly as he helped pick things up, walking Colin to the door. He opened the inner door and stepped out into the hall, rolling his eyes as he saw Paul standing in the hallway having a cigarette. "What's wrong with outside Paul?" he asked with more venom than he intended.

"Raining." Was Paul's one word answer as he took a drag on his smoke, exhaling and watching the smoke puff and slip out the cracked open window. Tory looked confused as he stopped and listened for a moment, finally hearing the slightly heavy rain coming down now.

"Oh, sorry." he said grudgingly as he turned and took slipped past Colin back into the apartment to grab the big umbrella. Colin stepped out into the hall and nodded to Paul, who smiled back in greeting.

"How you been Colin? Ya look tired, Tory wearing you out to much?" he chuckled softly as he watched Colin's face turn a light red. The boy moved his hand moved up to raise his shirt collar to cover the already noticed hicky. Tory came back out and scowled at Paul when he saw the embarrassment on Colin's face.

"C'mon Colin,"he took the boys hand and opened the outer door, popping open the umbrella and stepping out into the downpour, bringing Colin along with him, not giving Paul any time to say anything further, but knowing he would pay for it when he came back. Slowly they walked across the street, for once wishing that they lived further away from each other so they could have just a few more moments alone.

They stopped outside Colin's house and Tory sighed softly. Colin reached out to unlock the outer door but Tory's hand stopped his. He looked up at Tory, smiling softly at the dejected look on his face. "Hey, it'll be ok. You'll see me tomorrow alright?" He slipped his arms around his boyfriends waist, hugging him softly and burying his nose in the crook of Tory's neck, his favorite spot. He sighed happily, absorbing the warmth and love and inhaling the sweet and spicy scent that was pure Tory. He felt Tory's arm curl around him and hold him close, the rain pattering off the umbrella, shielding them from its wetness.

"I know that I'll see you tomorrow, but I just wish you didn't have to go at all, ever." Tory blushed cutely as he held Colin close, nuzzling the boys dark hair and kissing his forehead gently. He wished that he never had to let him go for any reason.

"I wish I didn't ever have to leave your arms Tory." he looked up at Tory, smiling as he leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. Frowning at the still sad look on his face he bumped Tory's chin with his nose. "Hey, chin up, you're not allowed to look sad when you're with me."

Tory chuckled and nipped at Colin's nose, leaning down to capture his lips one last time in a long deep and loving kiss. They broke apart and Colin reached for the door, opening it and slipping inside. He turned as he shut it, waving bye to Tory and smiling weakly. "I love you, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too," Tory said with a small smile as the door shut. He sighed to himself and made the slow walk back across the street, opening the outer door and stepping inside, shaking the raindrops off his umbrella. Paul was just finishing his smoke as he came in, standing and preparing to head back upstairs to his place.

"See ya later Tory, best of luck with Colin, you two really do make a cute couple." He said with a bit of a chuckle, but his smile was warm and caring. He had really grown fond of both Tory and Colin, and wanted them to both to be happy. Tory stopped in surprise, all prepared to be greeted with "friendly" needling that he really wasn't in the mood for. The caring in Paul's voice shocked him slightly and he looked up at his neighbor as he left.

"Umm, th-thanks Paul." The only response he got was a friendly wave as Paul disappeared around the top of the stairs. Smiling to himself he opened the door to his apartment and walked in, setting the umbrella to drip dry. _"Wow, I guess Paul can be pretty cool sometimes. Huh, who knew?" _Tory thought to himself as he finished picking things up in the living room and brought them back into his room, setting them down on his desk.

"Tory dear! Could you come give me a hand in the kitchen?!" His mothers voice echoed out through the apartment and he sighed.

"Yeah mom I'm coming!"

A few hours later, after helping his mother finish dinner, then eating said dinner Tory headed back to his room to finish up some schoolwork before getting ready for bed. He walked back into his bedroom from the bathroom and sighed, walking over to his window and staring across the street at the windows of Colin's apartment, all with the blinds pulled tight.

"Good night my little kitten, see you tomorrow." he whispered, blowing a kiss across as he climbed into bed, unable to wait for tomorrow to come.

Authors Note: Mmm well there's Chapter 1 down, wasn't originally intending to make this a chaptered fic, but as it has been a really long time since I wrote anything I was worried about how my writing style may have changed and if I'm doing anything wrong or if my writing has somehow turned to crap. So please read and review! I need some positive feedback here lol! Of course constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated!

Oh and as for the lack of explanation as to how Tory and Colin got together, this isn't the "first" fic in the series that I would normally write. First I would start with how they got together etc and set that all up so that other fics could branch off it, but this one was requested by my inspiration egglorru so I'm writing it first. BUT yeah, they're already together and everything is pretty much peachy! I'll be working on the next chapter and then there will be one maybe two more after that.

Until then Ja ne!


End file.
